


Autistic Kid And Student Teacher

by ddavidson851



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Nicky, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Robbie Stewart Bashing, Selena Gomez Bashing, Single Parent Joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddavidson851/pseuds/ddavidson851
Summary: A student teacher (Joe Jonas) comes to a high school to teach a class for credits where he forms a close bond with autistic teen (Miley Cyrus).





	1. Chapter 1

_*NOTE: this is Joes P.O.V.*_

I walked into the classroom, they looked at me weirdly, I turned to Mr. Stewart, the actual teacher.  
**"Class"** he started **"this is the student teacher I was talking about, hes gonna take over for today, Ill let you get situated he left without another word."**

I looked at the class nervously, I had never actually taught a class ALONE before. They all stared at me with a watchful glare. I had to make a good impression, even though most of these kids were a few years younger than me, I was nineteen, and they were mostly 15, 16, some 17 year olds here and there. I took a deep breath,  
**"Hello class".** I waited for their response.  
 **"Hello Mr. Gray"** they replied in a bored tone. I smiled slightly **"Call me Joe, Mr. Gray sounds so old fashioned".** They seemed to like that and repeated their greeting **"Hello Joe".** I smiled and looked at them again, gaining more confidence as I did. **"Okay, we are going to start introducing ourselves today."**  
 **"YAY NO WORK!"** a student called out, I turned to see who it was **"And you are?"**

**"I'm Mitchel Smith"** He replied.  
**"Nice to meet you Mitchel".** I looked around the room, **"Lets start off with names"** I pointed to the girl behind the boy named Mitchel **"We'll start with you, and work our way around the room".**

**"Okay"** the girl stood up, **"I'm Emily Walker".** She sat back down, we went around the room til we got to a girl, she had her brown hair back in a pony tail, by looks of it her hair was wavy or straight, I couldnt tell. She was wearing a pair of jeans and t-shirt, so I knew she wasn't one of those preppy popular girls. She sat there working in her notebook, either she was doodling or writing something. I cleared my throat **"Miss?"** she didn't respond. I walked over and stood in front of her **"Miss?"** I repeated. She looked up and me but didn't say anything. **"Please tell the class your name".** I waited for her to answer. She looked around the room, she looked scared when she saw all the eyes watching her every move. **"I- I- I-"** She started but didn't continue, she looked back down to her paper.

I knelt in front of her desk **"Is everything okay?"**  
A girl called out **"Shes shy and a retard, just skip her and get to me already god"** she rolled her eyes to finish her statement. I stood up and looked at her **"Everyone gets a chance to say their name, please be patient".** I turned back toward the pony tail girl **"Whats your name?"** She still didn't respond, Miss Impatient called out again **"Her names Miley god, lets her skip, she doesn't talk to anybody!"** I sighed and ignored her **"Miley, want me to skip you?"** She nodded and I continued with the names. I pointed to a girl with dark hair pulled back in a tight pony **"Your turn."** Miss Impatient interrupted again **"I'm Selena Russo, most popular girl in school, captain of the cheerleading squad, best-"** I cut her off **"Miss Russo I wasn't speaking to you, wait your turn like everybody else".** She sat in her seat silent but sulking, I turned back to the black haired girl **"Your name is?"**

**"I'm Demi Johnson"** she stated and waited for me to go on to the next person. I continued with names and we started work, more specifically math. I wrote a problem on the board. **"Copy and solve this problem in your notebooks please"**. They all did, when everyone had finished writing I looked at them. **"Raise your hand if you know the answer."** Pretty much everyone had, I looked at Miley, she sunk in her seat, **"Miley do you know the answer?"** She shook her head. The bell rang for lunch, even though this was high school, it was like elementary school, I, well the teachers, taught all the classes, math, science, language arts, history, gym, everything except electives.

The class filed out and I started shuffling papers, I looked up and noticed someone still sitting in their seat, it was Miley. I walked over. **"Are you going to go get lunch?"** She shook her head. **"Why not?"** I asked curiously. She didn't respond, **"Well, you're welcome to wait here for everyone else to get back".** She nodded thankfully and I went back to shuffling papers. I finished and sat at my desk and opened my lunch. Miley was doodling or something in her notebook.

The class came back in from lunch and sat in there seats. I threw the trash away and looked at them. **"Okay"** I looked at my paper. **"Science",** There were a few groans but I ignored them. I passed out materials and explained the instructions. **"Okay, partners",** They all sat up in there seats. **"Since this is my first day here, I'm going to allow you to pick partners, if work doesn't get done I wont let you pick anymore".** They all smiled and paired up. Miley sat alone. Everyone was taken and this experiment was required to have partners, I walked over and sat by her **"Mind if I'm your partner for today?"** She looked at me in thanks but still didn't talk. I helped her, I told her what to do in the instructions when it was partner ones turn and I did partner twos work.


	2. The Autistic Kid and the Student Teacher- chapter 1: Meeting the Class part 2/2

After school I was driving home, I realized I had forgotten about some paperwork that I had to give to Mr. Stewart. I took a left instead of a right and drove to the house. I knocked on the door with the paperwork in hand. He opened the door "Hey Joe, what brings you here~?" he asked. I held up the paperwork "I forgot I needed you to sign some of these". He opened the door and let me in. We sat at the table in the kitchen. I looked around; this was the most beautiful kitchen I had ever seen. Someone walked into the kitchen, I turned to see who it was. To my amazement, it was Miley.

He looked up and looked at her, "You okay hun?" She shook her head and walked over to him. She was wearing pjs, bunny slippers, and was holding a blanket and a bear. She looked like a giant six year old, no offense though, she just did. I just sat there and tried to look away like I wasnt eavesdropping, even though I secretly was. "Whats wrong hun?" he said, she didn't respond but he knew what she was thinking "bad dream?" she nodded and he pulled her into a tight hug "its okay hun, it was only a dream" she nodded and fell asleep. "Excuse me" he got up and layed Miley on the couch and sat back down. "Okay, so we were saying umm" we continued our conversation until the phone rang, I sat patiently and waited. Again I eavesdropped, what else was there to do. I listened to him talk on the phone while I watched Miley sleep. He sounded distressed and annoyed. He sat back down and looked bothered "you okay?" I asked. "Yeah, one sec". he called a few people, and kept saying can you baby-sit but every time hed hang up depressed. 

"Do you need someone to baby-sit or something Mr. Stewart?" I asked "umm yeah why you know someone?" he replied. "Well depending on the day I could baby-sit", he looked thankful "Theres a board meeting and I need to be there, tomorrow night." "I'm free tomorrow night, who am I baby-sitting?" he pointed to Miley laying on the couch. "Miley?" I was confused, "Isn't she like 15, no offense to your parenting style but isn't she old enough to stay home alone?" he shook his head "Shes autistic". ohhhhhh, light bulb went on my head "you think you could handle that?"   
"Yeah I could handle", I said confidently.

The next day I walked into the school, we, Mr. Stewart and I, planned to have Miley come with me after school, I drive her home and baby-sit her. I walked down the hallway that the classroom was in. Someone was sitting in front of the door. I walked over, it was Miley. "Hey, you're welcome to come inside" I said as I unlocked the door. She nodded and stood up. I opened the door for her, "Ladies first" she nodded and walked in and sat at the same desk she sat in yesterday. I set my bag of crap, er- I mean school stuff, on the desk and started shuffling papers and getting ready for class. Might as well tell her now, "Miley could you come here for a minute?" she stood up and walked to my desk. She just waited for me to say something. "Your dad has to go to a meeting today so I'm taking you home and watching you".


	3. The Autistic Kid and The Student Teacher-Chapter 2: Trust part 1/2

LAST TIME JOE TOLD MILEY HE WAS GOING TO BE BABYSITTING HER SINCE HER DAD HAD A MEETING TO GO TO, BUT HOW WILL SHE REACT?  
(Reminder, Joes' P.O.V.)

She looked at me with her eyes, I swear they sparkled. She nodded and went back to her seat. I went back to working with my papers; I couldn't help but keep glancing at Miley, she just kept working in her notebook. 

The bell rang and the class piled in and took their seats while the principal read the announcements. I got up and stood in front of my desk "Morning class", a few seconds ticked before they replied "Morning Joe". I started teaching but then noticed that Demi and Selena were passing notes and giggling. I looked at them, "Have something to share girls?" they looked at me and shook their heads. "Miss Russo, what is in that paper?" "Just notes" she looked at me like she was testing me. "Well then, read them out loud and see if they help the class", she stood up and read the note "Miley Stewart is the biggest nerd in school" she turned in Mileys direction, this was a bad idea "and shes also the biggest retard, shes an ugly butt munch, no wonder no one wants to date her" she smirked and sat down.

I looked at Miley, her eyes were filled with tears and I instantly felt guilty, I turned to Selena "Detention, tomorrow after school". she scoffed and I walked over to Miley "you okay?" she shook her head. "Wanna go to the guidance office?" she nodded and I gave her a pass. She left still holding her tears in.

When class finished I went to check on Miley. I started walking to the guidance office but I heard a soft crying in the janitors closet. I opened the door and found Miley crying on the floor. I sat by her "You okay?" she looked at me, her eyes were red and puffy, obviously from crying. She went back to crying. I put my arm around her and comforted her til she stopped crying. I helped her up and we walked back to class just before the bell rang. 

We started math class. Miley kept looking confused and lost. I slowed down a bit to at least try to help her and everyone else who was struggling but still keep everyone who did get it from getting bored. Class finished and the lunch bell rang. Again Miley stayed in her seat. I looked at her; again she showed no sign of moving towards the door. I started eating while doing paperwork, which I was waaaaaaaay behind on. I kept flashing my eyes in Mileys direction; she was working on math and was lost. I got up and sat by her, "need some help?" she nodded sadly and I started re-teaching the lesson til the bell rang. "I'll tutor you when I take you home" she nodded and I went back to my desk and started science.


	4. The Autistic Kid and the Student Teacher- Chapter 2: Trust part 2/2

When the end of the day bell rang. I looked at Miley, "Ready to go?" she nodded and picked up her bag. We walked to my car and got in. I drove to her house, all was silent. She just looked out the window. I pulled into the driveway and opened the door with the key Mr. Stewart had given me. She walked off to her room. I followed her and stood in the doorway and looked at her. "You wanna tutor now or wait a bit?" she looked at me, she shook her head, I guessed later. She pushed me out for her to change. I walked down stairs to the living room and turned the tv on. She came down and sat by me, still silent. "Want to watch anything specific?" she nodded and grabbed a dvd. I put Finding Nemo into the dvd player and sat back down on the couch. I watched Nemo with her. Every couple of minutes she'd scoot closer to me. Eventually we were side by side. I wrapped my arm around her and she cuddled into me. I didn't know why this was happening. Was she scared? Did she finally trust me? I didn't know but I went along with it.

When her dad got home, she was asleep under my arm. I looked up and saw Mr. Stewart enter the room. He looked flabbergasted. I layed Miley on the couch and covered her with the blanket. I turned the tv off and followed Mr. Stewart into the kitchen. He was still stunned, reason unknown. He looked at me curiously "How'd you do it?" he demanded. I shrugged confused "do what?" He pointed to Miley on the couch "get her to trust you, she actually sat close to you, she never does that" I shrugged again "I don't know, we were just watching Nemo". He laughed a little "well whatever you did, do you think you can baby sit again Saturday?" I nodded "it would be my pleasure", I looked at the clock "well I gotta go, same thing tomorrow?" he nodded and I left. 

The next day Miley again was sitting in front of the door. She looked up at me when I walked up. "Morning" I said while I was unlocking the door. "Morning" she whispered. I cocked my head at her "what did you say?" "Morning" she repeated still quietly. I smiled and opened the door for her. She walked in and sat her seat. I took my place at my desk and looked at her. She was looking out the window. I decided to take a chance and sit by her "you have fun last night?" She nodded but didnt say anything. "I'm watching you on Saturday while your dads out as well", I was making a bad attempt at started a conversation. She looked at me and smiled.

We talked, well I talked and shed either say one word, nod, or smile. The class piled in when the bell rang and I went to my desk. I looked up, Miley was going to sharpen her pencil. Someone tripped her.


	5. The Autistic Kid and The Student Teacher Chapter 3: Horrible Day, Good Weekend

LAST TIME SOMEONE TRIPPED MILEY, AND JOE TOLD US SOMETHING BAD WAS GONNA HAPPEN IN CLASS, BUT WHAT? (remember- Joes P.O.V.)

Miley looked up with tears in her eyes. "Aww, the wittle baby gonna cry", Selena made tears with her fingers and laughed along with the class. Miley shook her head as if saying leave me alone. She went to get up but Selena pushed her back down. "I didn't say you could go anywhere" she smirked and Miley looked terrified. I stood frozen in my spot, unable to help. I heard the laughs echo off the walls as Selena made retarded jokes at Miley. "Hey Miley" she laughed "why are you so stupid?" The echo of laughs came again. What kind of teacher was I? I couldn't remember names at the moment, but someone came up and stepped on Mileys hand. She cried out in pain making me snap out of my deep thoughts. 

"Thats enough!" I yelled making it so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I helped Miley up everyone in your seats Miss Barnes from the next-door class watched my class while I took Miley to the nurse to have her hand looked at. She was sobbing as I was carrying her. I tried comforting her, but she just cried.

We got to the nurse in about two minutes tops. I sat Miley on the bed and held her good hand while the nurse looked at her bad one. "It'll be fine, you need to keep ice on it though" she stated after examining her hand. She got a bag of ice from the ice chest and put it on Mileys hand. "There you go sweetie" she smiled and went on to help another student. Miley wasn't crying anymore, which was good, but I could tell she was still in pain. I escorted her back to the classroom. Everyone was at lunch but Miley and I stayed in the class. I tutored her in math while the ice melted. "Be right back" I threw the melted ice away and got fresh ice from my mini fridge in the classroom. I gave her the new ice and she put it on her hand. "Thank you" she mumbled. I smiled "no problem". I looked at the multiple problems on the sheet of paper in her notebook "Do you get this now?" She looked up shyly "yes, thank you" she whispered again. If what her dad said was true, I must be special if shes talking to me. I smiled. 

On Saturday I drove over to Mileys in the morning. I parked in the driveway on the right side so Mr. Stewart could pull out. I walked to the door and rang them bell. It was a short wait til the door opened hi Mr. Stewart he let me in. "Good morning Joseph". He called Miley to come down. "Hi Joey" she whispered with her head down. Her dad had that shocked look on his face again. "Hi Miley" I repeated back at her. Mr. Stewart left and I looked at Miley "what do you wanna do today?" she shrugged and looked at me. I looked in her eyes, completely lost in them. No Joe you cant, I thought, shes a student, shes too young for you, you cant be with her. I shook my head and looked at her. "Ummm, wanna see my room?" she said shyly. I nodded and she took me upstairs to her room. I looked around. It was decorated in the Disney princesses theme. She picked something up and walked over to me. "This..." she held up a teddy bear "is the bear Mommy gave me before she died." She got sad and I hugged her. "I'm sorry", she whispered as she pulled away and wiped a few tears. "Hey, its okay to cry". She smiled a little. We talked for a bit before her stomach gave up and told us she was hungry. I laughed and helped her up "lets get some breakfast, shall we?" she smiled and went downstairs. I made us pancakes while Miley sat at the kitchen table quietly. I put them pancakes on the plate and sat by her. She stared at the silverware and the plate. "Whats wrong?" I looked at her. "I'm not allowed to use silverware, I'll hurt myself", she got sad while she whispered that. I cut her pancakes for her and got her a plastic fork. She ate and I watched her carefully, making sure she didn't get hurt. 

Pretty much our day went like this- we ate breakfast, we watched Nemo, then we had lunch, then we talked while watching Nemo, then she fell asleep. I layed her in her bed and covered her up. Just in time too, her dad opened the front door and came in. He walked upstairs and saw me leaving her room. He was once again shocked.

"How did you?" I shrugged. He pulled a twenty out of his wallet. I shook my head, "No thanks, it was my pleasure". I smiled and left for my house. 

The weirdest thing was, what happened when I fell asleep...


	6. The Autistic Kid and the Student Teacher Chapter 4: Dreams Part 1/3

LAST TIME MILEY GOT PICKED ON IN CLASS, HER AND JOE SPENT SATURDAY TOGETHER AND SOMETHING WEIRD HAPPENS WHILE JOES ASLEEP, BUT WHAT?

It was weird. I was dreaming of Miley, not just Miley, me and Miley. We were in a garden, it was night and all was silent. She was waiting for me, waiting for me to make the first move. I walked slowly to her and touched her cheek; it was soft but cold, probably from the freezing air that filled the night. I looked in her eyes; they sparkled, the way they did the first time I laid eyes on her. I leaned in slowly, tilting my head as I went and kissed her lips. They were soft, softer than soft; but same as her cheek, cold. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close deepening the kiss. Our eyes were closed, and it was a passionate kiss, one of the passionate kisses you see in those romantic chick flicks. 

I woke up with my heart racing, just as it had been in the dream. I got up and got a drink of water to calm myself. It was weird. I wanted to be with her, so so bad, but for some strange reason, I felt like that would be impossible. I shook my head and layed back down still thinking about the dream. I eventually fell back to sleep, only to have the dream again, but it was extended. 

The same thing happened, we were in the garden, we shared a passionate kiss, but then something happened, something I didn't like. There was a cold breeze, I pulled away to see what it was, nothing. I turned back to Miley, her eyes showed fear. I was confused, why was she so scared. She started shaking as tears welled up in her eyes. I placed my hand on her cheek and talked in a whisper "Whats wrong?" She didnt respond, she just looked deeply afraid. The tears rolled down her cheeks as she pointed behind me, I went to turn but then I woke up.

I looked at my clock. 6:30AM it read. I got up and changed while the dream replayed over and over again in my head. I finished doing my tie then went downstairs, had a light breakfast and went to my car. 

I walked into the school, and as usual, Miley was sitting by the door. I walked up "Hey Miley", she smiled and waved. I helped her up and we went into the classroom. She sat at her usual seat and worked in her notebook. I sat at the desk and worked on paperwork, then she walked up to me and handed me something.


	7. The Autistic Kid and the Student Teacher Chapter 5: Bonding Part 2/3

LAST TIME, JOE HAD A DREAM OF MILEY (AWWW) THEY ARE NOW IN THE CLASSROOM AND MILEY GAVE JOE SOMETHING

That something she gave me was a drawing, a drawing of me. I was shocked, she was really good, not just good, it was, was I couldnt even think of a word. I looked at her and smiled, "So this is what you do during class" it wasnt a question or a statement, sort of both. She smiled, nodded and went back to her desk. She came back and handed me her notebook. She flipped through it, showing me random doodles and drawings. The bell rang and she took her seat while the class piled in ending our little bonding moment. 

Her dad asked if I could watch her again, I agreed almost too quickly. I walked over to her; she was sitting on the sidewalk in front of the school waiting for her dad. I kneeled in front of her, "Hi Miley" I smiled. "Hi" her voice, as always was practically a whisper. "I'm taking you home and watching you again tonight." she nodded and we got in my car. 

The drive was silent. The only noise was Miley who was tapping her fingers on the armrest. I pulled into the driveway and we walked into her house. She looked at me with that look that makes me melt and whispered "I'm going to go do my work." I nodded and watched her walk into the living room while I got us a snack. I walked back into the living room with a bowl of grapes. I sat by her on the couch and helped her when she needed it. She finished and put her notebook back into her backpack. She slumped back into the couch, I knew why, she was bored. I smiled and looked at her wanna go watch "Nemo?" She smiled and nodded. She took my hand, making my heart skip a beat, and pulled me upstairs. I almost fell several times, but I managed to keep on my feet as we got up the stairs and walked down the hall to her room. She sat on the bed, watching my every move as I went to set up the movie. That is until I saw something on her floor


	8. The Autistic Kid and the Student Teacher Chapter 6: Mystery Part 3/3

LAST TIME MILEY GAVE JOE A DRAWING, JOES BABYSITTING AGAIN AND SAW SOMEHTHING ON MILEYS FLOOR

I looked at the floor. In several places, was stuffing. Stuffing that was from Mileys precious bear. A few feet away was the bear, headless. To the left was the bears head, clearly ripped. I picked up each part and looked at Miley, tears were in her eyes. I sat by her "Miley?" she didnt answer, she was just staring off into space as more tears threatened to roll over her eye lids and down her cheeks. "Miley?" I shook her a little as her expression turned to fear. She wasnt responding, which made me edgy. Shook her again, but this time a little harder, making her snap out of her personal thoughts which I wished I could of experienced at the same time. For a split second she looked at me scared, then she bursts into tears letting her head fall on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. Normally Id be loving this, but not now, not while she was bawling for an unknown reason. I comforted her til she calmed. I stroked her hair "What happened?" I asked. She looked at the bear in my hands. She looked terrified again. I held her hand making her calm a bit. "Daddy" she whispered. 

"Daddy what?" I asked confused. She started picking up her shirt. "Whoa" I put her shirt back down. She pushed my hands away and went to lift it back up. I stopped her again. "Just tell me what daddy did?" I touched her cheek making her wince. What was wrong? I asked myself. She had a tear roll down her cheek that I quickly whipped away with my thumb. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy" she couldnt get the words out. I gave her hand a squeeze letting her know that I was still here because she stared off into space again. "Daddy..." another tear rolled as I whipped it away, more came. I pulled her into my lap. She lay her head on my chest. I stroked her hair lightly. She looked up at me with big, teary eyes making me melt. No this wasn't the time nor the place, but I couldn't help it. I leaned in and kissed her. It took her a minute but she kissed back after getting the hang of it. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I picked her up lightly. I lay her on the bed and got on top of her but not actually laying on her. I supported myself with my hands, not wanting to crush this beautiful creature beneath me. I moved to her neck, kissing it lightly, never wanting this moment to end. I knew this was wrong but couldn't help it. I knew I was madly in love with her, even though I barely knew here. And somewhere deep down, I knew she loved me too. I started running my hands up her shirt til she pulled away screaming. I looked at her, she was in pain, "What's wrong?" I was scared and confused. She didn't answer making me pull her shirt up to reveal a huge black and blue bruise on her stomach.


	9. The Autistic Kid and the Student Teacher Chapter 7: Little Nicky

LAST TIME, JOE AND MILEY HAD THEIR FIRST KISS =) BUT HE FOUND A BRUISE ON HER STOMACH

I looked at her shocked. "How'd you get this?" She teared and whispered "daddy". She started crying again and I hugged her, holding her close as she cried into my chest. She looked at me and kissed me, I kissed her back. Then her dad walked in. "What the hell is going on here?!" he yelled making us jump up scared and blushing. He stumbled walking into the room, he must be drunk. "Nothing daddy" Miley said scared. I held her closer as her dad came toward us. "What did you say?!" he demanded. Miley was silent. He went to slap her so I pulled her closer to my chest making me get hit when I turned. "Joey!" she cried seeing me get slapped. 

"Move so I can hit her" he said after burping. I shook my head and got up with Miley. "You are not going to lay a hand on her". He smirked "That's what you think". About ten seconds later we were on the floor fighting. Miley took something from her play kitchen and threw it at her dad making him get up to hit her. I hit him unconscious then picked Miley up. I ran with her in my arms to my car and got in, driving to my brothers house; I knew he would look for us there first. I had to drop by my house to pick up a little something. Miley was asleep in the passenger seat, I went into my house and picked up little Nicky. He looked at me with those big brown eyes. 

"Daddy!" he put his arms up to me. Yes, I had a son. His mother left him with me because she wasn't ready for a son, but I'm glad I have this bundle of joy. "Hey Nicky" I smiled and picked him up kissing his forehead. Kevin walked into the room. "Hey Joe" he noticed my worried look "what's wrong?" I explained everything to him, after thanking him for babysitting Nicky for me. "So, can we stay at your house?" He nodded and we packed then got in my car. We drove to my house, Kevin took little Nicky and I took Miley into the house. I sat on the couch with Mileys head on one of my legs. Nicky crawled over to me and put his arms up. I picked him up and set him on my other leg, "Daddy, what wrong~?" he touched my cheek, he was the most adorable thing on the planet, besides Miley of course. "Daddy is just having a few problems right now" I kissed her forehead as Miley woke up. "Hey Mi" I leaned over and kissed Mileys forehead. "Hi Joey" she got up and leaned on me. "Who dis?" Miley pointed at Nicky. "Me Nicky, ou?" he said pointing at Miley. She smiled "I'm Miley-" I interrupted their moment "Miley, this is Nicky, my son and Nicky this is my girlfriend Miley."

"May I hold him Joey?" Miley asked. I nodded and put Nicky in her lap. He loved her, and she loved him, one of the few things that happens when a girl finds out I have a son. Miley looked at me "So we're girlfriend and boyfriend?" I looked at her "if you want to be". She nodded and I leaned over to kiss her. Nicky looked at us "yucky kissy!" Miley and I both laughed then kissed his cheek.

It was a couple days of living in Kevins house, before trouble came. I heard the pounding on the door. I grabbed Miley and Nicky, "Don't answer that Kevin". He backed away from the door "kay, but why?" 

"Cuz that's her dad". I picked up our suitcases "Miley and I are leaving, thanks for letting us stay here"l, I hugged him briefly then got in my car watching her dad follow us then drove away, hoping he never finds us.


	10. Episode 8:  The End

LAST TIME, JOE AND MILEY WENT ON THE FROM HER DAD, JOE HAS A SON (LITTLE NICKY) AND KEVIN LET THEM STAY TIL MILEYS DAD SHOWED UP AND THEY WENT RUNNING AGAIN!!

We drove to the nearest hotel. We got a room then lay on the bed. Nicky was on my chest and Miley was laying next to us. 

"Hey Mi, can you look after Nicky while I go get us some food?" she nodded and I left.

When I came back Nicky said something I never thought he would say. "Hi daddy" he hugged me. 

"Were you good for Miley?" He nodded watching me, then crawled over to Miley. "I was good Mommy" Wait Mommy, he called Miley mommy. I looked at her sorry. The weird thing was, she smiled "It's otay." I looked at her sort of nervous "Is it okay if you become his mommy?" I closed my eyes waiting for the rejection. "Sure" was the answer. I smiled and kissed her. It was nice to have someone good for Nickys mom. I turned on the news to see what was up. "How long has your dad been hitting you?" I asked scared of the answer. "I don't know, since mommy died", she got sad and I hugged her while Nicky sat on my lap. We looked at the tv. Her dad had died in a car accident. Got what he deserved that son of a bitch. Miley didn't looked touched by it, I wouldn't have been. Miley cuddled up to me and Nicky up to both of us. I smiled, my life was perfect. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. How would I have know that taking that job as a student teacher, would give me the love of my life, make me go through hell, and make someone get killed by a car accident. I kissed Mileys' forehead before falling asleep, happiest I've been in years.


End file.
